For Reasons unknown
by JackSparrowsLATINABonnieLass
Summary: my first songfic. About sands BEFORE AND AFTER OUATIM movie. Has tragic ending though. Sandsoc


Disclaimer: I do not own the song for reasons unknown the killers do. I also do not own sands (though I wished I did) so don't sue me!

This is my FIRST songfic. So I hope u guyz like it!

* * *

**For Reasons unknown**

_I pack my case,  
I check my face  
I look a little bit older,  
I look a little bit colder_

"I have to go Izzy." Said Sands as he packed his suitcase.

"But why shel, you just got home from Spain." Pouted a very sad Izzy.

"I know, I know… but I gotta do this sugar butt it's my job." He said as he kneeled in front of her and got a hold of her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Cheer up k? cuz I don't wanna leave my sugar butt all gloomy. And I promise when I come back I will stay here with you for a month."

"Really… a month. No missions or calls from the C.I.A." she said.

"Yup no missions no calls." He said as he kissed the tip of her nose, and stood up and went to go to the mirror to brush his shoulder-length hair.

But then he noticed something. And he thought to himself,_ do I look a bit older???_

He then said, "Hey Izzy."

No response

"Hey Izzy."

Still no response

"ISABELLA!!!" he shouted.

"Yeah." Said Izzy.

"Where were you?" he said.

"Here, just looking at our pictures." She said as she flipped through a somewhat thick book of pictures that said "DATES" on the cover.

"Oh" he said as he laid on the bed right behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Remember this one." She said as she pointed to one with her in a simple white dress and him in a tux.

"Yep that's the day we met." He said.

"Yeah at the C.I.A murder party." He said.

"Yep." She said as she flipped through the pages

"Who were you with then?" he asked.

"Remember, my Brother was in the C.I.A he is the one that introduced us." She said.

"Oh yeah." He said with a small smile

"OH! How about this one." She said as she pointed to one with sands staring down at her and her staring up at him.

"Yep, that one was at the...park" they both said "Park" in unison. They both laughed. And rolled onto their backs. And they stayed like that. Izzy's head on his chest, and Sands playing with her hand.

"Shel, your hand feels so cold." She said as she removed her hand from his hand and put the back of her hand on his forehead. "You feel cold baby." She said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm just cold that's all." He said as he got off the bed and returned to getting prepared for the coup d'état that is 'supposed' to happen in Mexico, Culiacan on the recent president of Mexico.

_With One deep breath,  
and one big step  
I move a little bit closer,  
I move a little bit closer_

_For reasons unknown_

When Izzy and Sands got to the airport Izzy gave him a big hug and said, "Do ya gotta go?" tears stinging her eyes.

"Yep, baby. Cuz its my.."

"Its your job… I know" she said sarcastically.

"You knew that this was gonna happen. Me leaving a lot you being alone a lot. You knew this came with me when we decided to have a serious relationship and move in together." He said while placing his forehead on hers and put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I knew but I didn't think you would leave so much." She said tears now falling from her hazel eyes. Which at the moment, turned to a silver color.

"Agent Sands will you please hurry." Said the Mexican body guard.

He then sighed and turned his head towards him and shouted "WAIT ONE FUCKING MOMENT WILL YA!"

"But agent…" said the body guard but was cut off when sands said

"Are you a mexi-CAN or a mexi-CAN'T?"

"A Mexican sir." He said.

"Then you CAN wait a moment longer." He said as he turned his head back to Izzy who was looking at him, and he put his forehead against hers.

"Do you gotta act like such a jackass around everyone." She said with a little smile.

"Well ya, that's how I got to where I am. Taking crap from no one." He said, "But you should feel special." He said with a smile.

"And why is that?" she said

"Cuz, you are the only person who sees my sweet, sensible, and non-jackass side." He said with a little laugh.

"Okay, I feel special." She said with a smile which quickly faded.

"But do you gotta go… or I know" she said with a smile that quickly appeared just like it had faded, "can I go with you?"

Sands saw her face full of hope but hated to say what he was about to say but everything he would say next is very true, "I can't baby it's too dangerous."

"oh" she said her smile quickly disappearing.

"It's not that I don't want to take you its just that," he said but he removed one arm from her waist and got a hold of her chin with his thumb and index finger, "if my enemies that I will so certainly make in México, found out about you they would use you to get to me. And I would hate to you see you get hurt baby." He said

"yeah." She said glumly.

"Time to go sir." Said the body guard.

"Okay I gotta go." He said.

"How much do you love me Sands?" she said. Just out of the blue.

"You wanna know?" he asked.

"Yep." She said.

"I love you so much Izzy, that a hundred hearts would be too few  
to carry all my love for you." He said while wiping some tears with his thumb.

"Okay. Before you go I want to say something." She said

"Okay, shot." He said

"Within you I lose myself... Without you I find myself. Want to be lost forever." She said.

"I know. But I gotta go okay?" he said as he grabbed his bag and gave her one, long, passionate, kiss.

"Okay." She said as they parted. "I'll miss you."

"Ditto" he said as he began to head towards security with one big step and one deep breath. As he saw he was getting closer and closer he felt like skipping the shitty mission and run back to his beautiful Isabella. As he turned around and saw her waiting there, he thought, _I'm god damn lucky to have a girl like her. Putting up with all this shit and waiting for me. She is not like the others she doesn't cheat on me. At least that's what the C.I.A spies say. And She actually waits._ Izzy then blew him an imaginary kiss, which he pretended to catch and place on his heart. And left.

_I caught my stride,  
I flew and flied  
I know if destiny's kind  
I've got the rest of my mind_

**1 ½ years later…..**

'RING, RING….RING, RING… RING...RI'

"Hello." Said a still sleepy Izzy.

"Yeah this her."

"Uh."

"What happened?"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY."

"Is he…dead?"

"No… oh thank good."

"He won't what?"

"Yeah"

"Uhu."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay… Bye."

**At the airport….**

"Hello Chief Green." Said Izzy.

"Oh hello Isabella." Said the chief.

"Where is he?" she said.

"Over there," he said pointing to a wall, "he won't let anybody near him, let alone talk to him."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"So we were wondering if you could talk to him." He said

"Yeah I probably can." She said.

"Well then… good luck." He said as she headed towards a man she thought had died.

When sands heard foot steps he shouted "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME FUCKER!"

"Shel it's me," she said slowly not knowing how to approach him anymore, "Izzy."

"Izzy?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me." She said.

"Oh. Hey Izzy I'm so sorry about taking so long…" he said

"Hey, Shel," she said as she put her hand on his cheek, to which sands responded and moved his head just enough to kiss a part of her palm, "I told you I'd wait forever."

"How did you end up like this?" she said referring to the three bullet wounds and bloody face.

"Well it's a long story." He said.

"How about you tell me in the car." She said as she grabbed one of his arms and put his arm around her shoulder. And left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You know, what?" he said.

"What?" she asked as they headed towards the parking lot

"I finally caught my stride." He said

"What do you mean?" asked Izzy.

"Well on my mission I had to use big, long strides." He said

"Oh."

"And you know what else?" he said

"What?"

"I flied in Culiacan… but I'm flying higher then ever right now."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz, I'm with….you"

He stopped her and kissed her like never before.

"You are losing part of your mind Sheldon Jeffery Sands." She said with a little laugh.

"Well, if destiny is kind to me…. I've still got the rest of my mind." He said. She just smiled.

_But my heart it don't beat  
it don't beat the way it used to  
And my eyes, they don't see you no more_

_And my lips they don't kiss  
they don't kiss the way they used to  
And my eyes don't recognize you no more_

_For reasons unknown  
for reasons unknown_

**At the San José hospital…..**

Izzy ran her fingers through her long, brown hair. After a while of debating to take sands to the hospital….she won. It had been a total of 3 hours of waiting. Until the doctor finally came out.

"Is he gonna be okay." She asked, worried.

"Yes he should be fine, we cleaned up the bullet wounds and blood off his face but….." he said.

"What?" she said

"He won't take of his sunglasses, saying that he doesn't want to scare us."

"Why do you need his glasses off?"

"So we can see what had cause him to get so much blood on his face."

"Oh."

"Could you probably talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." And with that, she headed of towards his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Baby?" she said while cautiously entering the room.

"You know something sugar butt?" He said as he stared out from the big glass window in his room.

"What?" she said as she took a seat next to him.

"My heart don't beat the way It used to." He said not leaving his gaze from the window.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz its true babe."

"Why do you mean…do you not…love anymore?"

"No. It's not that it's just…." He stopped. He just couldn't figure out how to tell her he is fucking blind. Blind. Yes blind. B-L-I-N-D!

"It's just what?"

"Baby I'm blind."

Silence.

More silence.

"Yeah right really."

"I'll prove it to you." he said. As he took off his sunglasses he heard a gasp.

"I told you." He said as he quickly put them on, "that's why I said that and my eyes…. Well since I have no eyes, I can't see you no more, I don't even recognize you no more since I have been away for so long."

Silence.

"Well there's not much to recognize. I'm still the same old Izzy." She said.

"Well something has to have change since I was away for 1 year and 1/2."

"Well my hair is a little longer. And I look like a complete mess." She said with a little laugh.

"That's not new," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh." She said as she hit him lightly on his good arm, "they may have taken your eyes out but you're still your old self."

"yep."

"Izzy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still…love me?"

She felt that tears stinging her eyes when he said this. She then stood up and cupped his face in her hands and said, "I'll always love you Sheldon Jeffery Sands, cuz you are my heart and soul." And with that kissed him.

_There was an open chair  
we sat down in the open chair  
I said if destiny's kind  
I've got the rest of my mind_

_But my heart it don't beat  
it don't beat the way it used to  
And my eyes, they don't see you no more_

_And my lips they don't kiss  
they don't kiss the way they used to  
and my eyes don't recognize you at all_

_For reasons unknown  
for reasons unknown_

"Shel dinner is ready!" shouted Izzy.

They had now been together for about a couple months after the incident. And Izzy had helped Sands get used to being blind. She even got him a dog that walks the blind, to which they named Sam. And the C.I.A kept sands and his new job was reading and writing in brail. Since he was the only one in the whole C.IA. Building that could.

"I smell puerco pibili." he said while sitting down to eat.

After a couple minutes of silence Izzy said "so how was work"

"Good."

"Good."

"I have something to tell you Izzy."

"So do I."

"You go first." Said Sands

"No you I insists." Said Izzy.

"Okay," he then got out of his chair and kneeled in front of where he thought Izzy was, pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond, and said "Isabella will you marry me?"

Izzy was speechless but not for long.

" YES!" she shouted as sands put the diamond ring on her ring finger.

She then jumped on sands and put her arms over his neck and curled her legs on his waist and kissed him.

"so does this mean engagement sex." He said with a chuckle.

"Maybe." She said as she kissed him.

"What do you mean maybe!" he said shocked.

"that's if you can handle me and ," she then grabbed his hand and led it to her stomach, "and the baby."

Sands was also speechless

"No." he said

"Yes."

"I'm...gonna… be a….. dad?"

"Yep."

"OH MY GOD!!!" he said loudly "IM GONNA BE A DAD!!!"

"Now this means engagement AND pregnant sex tonight." He said as led them to the bedroom.

_I said my heart, it don't beat  
It don't beat the way it used to  
And my eyes don't recognize you no more_

_And my lips they don't kiss  
they don't kiss the way they used to  
and my eyes don't recognize you no more_

_For reasons unknown  
for reasons unknown  
for reasons unknown  
for reasons unknown_

A COUPLE MONTHS OR SO LATER….

"Mr. sands?" said the doctor as he came out.

"Yes?'

"I have some bad news."

"What is it is she and the baby gonna make it?"

"I'm afraid that we…. Lost the baby."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE BABY? HOW COULD IT HAVE DIED!"?

"That's what we want to know are selves Mr. sands. You said she began to get cramps and then began to bleed right?"

"No. I said she just got unbearable cramps but no bleeding was involved."

"That's what strikes me odd, but i'm sorry for your loss." Said the doctor as he walked away.

Why does this have to happen to me!! WHY! First I go blind now this!!! Am I just destined not to be a dad! I guess all this happened for reasons unknown.

* * *

I hope u guyz liked it!! PLZ REVIEW!!! PEACE OUT!!

LATINA


End file.
